Braguette Zipper
by SuperMiss
Summary: TRAD -- Juste ce que dit le titre : Hakkai est possessif et Gojyo a une vie de merde XD -- ONE SHOT


Cette fic est une traduction d'une fic en anglais postée par Eris-frost sur son LJ (voir http/eris-frost. Tout ce qui suit est donc de lui (avec son accord!).

ooo

Je relisais quelque uns des _Saiyuki Reload_, et je pensais : quelle serait la pire chose qui pourrait arriver à Gojyo?

Ce qui suit n'est pas censé être lu sérieusement. Parce que, vraiment, je me sens obligé d'écrire des plaisanteries chaque fois que j'écris une fic pas trop gaie.(1) C'est une maladie.

Titre : Zipper / Braguette

Pairings : HakkaixGojyo

Rating : R

Avertissements : langage, sous-entendus sexuels, blague

Résumé : juste ce que dit le titre. Hakkai est possessif et Gojyo a une vie de merde.

(Disclaimer : (rajouté par moi ) ces personnages n'appartiennent ni à Eris-frost, ni à moi, et c'est bien dommage)

ooo

Quand Sanzo entendit le hurlement aigu provenant de la chambre de Gojyo, il ne cilla même pas.

« Euh, Sanzo ? » hasarda Goku, une fourchette pleine d'œufs à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et son assiette.

-- Quoi ? » Sanzo ne leva même pas les yeux de son journal, il tourna simplement une page, très calme. _Hmm. Mayonnaise à moitié prix chez Trader Ying. _

-- On devrait pas aller voir si Gojyo va bien, quelque chose comme ça ?

-- Si tu veux, le singe. Mais si tu reviens ici en courant et en me demandant de t'arracher les yeux, ne pense pas que je t'accorderai ce petit geste d'humanité.

-- Hum. D'accord. » Goku haussa les épaules et versa davantage de ketchup sur ses œufs. (2) Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce à quoi Sanzo faisait référence, mais il était plutôt certain de ne pas vouloir d'éclaircissements. Goku n'était pas stupide, quoi que puissent en dire les autres, mais il savait aussi que parfois, l'ignorance était _vraiment _le bonheur suprême.

Et de toute façon, il était en train de lire le dos du journal de Sanzo, ce qui était son rituel matinal quotidien. D'habitude, c'était les BD, qui l'amusaient toujours, mais parfois, quand ils demeuraient dans une auberge particulièrement miteuse, les journaux que Sanzo se procurait étaient toujours un peu… _particuliers. _Particuliers signifiant que Gojyo avait pour eux un intérêt sans bornes.

Un matin, Goku demanda à Sanzo pourquoi il les lisait quand même, et il avait marmonné quelque chose à propos de _l'envie de fuir la réalité de ma vie qui est un véritable enfer_, avant de rouvrir le journal d'un geste sec devant son visage. Goku n'avait pas insisté davantage.

Une fois encore, ce matin, il apparut qu'il serait relégué à une histoire à propos de l'ouverture toute récente d'une sorte de magasin de jouets assez spécial.

Poussant un soupir, Goku enfourna une autre fourchette d'œufs et commença à lire.

ooo

Après trois minutes de petit déjeuner, leur paix provisoire fut rapidement interrompue.

« Hé, Sanzo. » Depuis sa chambre fermée sortait la voix de Gojyo. Et, chose rare, elle avait l'air _tendue_.

Les doigts de Sanzo se raidirent sur le journal. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux bon sang ? » fit Sanzo d'un ton grinçant.

« Tu peux venir ici une minute ? »

Sanzo ne se serait pas défini lui-même comme quelqu'un de paranoïaque mais même lui avait ses limites. Il pouvait seulement imaginer exactement _pourquoi _Gojyo voulait qu'il vienne dans sa chambre. Seul.

De plus, ça l'énervait que Gojyo lui crie après depuis l'autre côté de la salle, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas juste venir dans la cuisine, comme n'importe quelle personne normale aurait fait ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux putain ? » cria-t-il.

-- Viens ici, Sanzo », répondit Gojyo. « J'ai juste besoin de, euh, te montrer un truc. »

La main de Sanzo se dirigea instinctivement vers l'éventail rentré dans sa robe. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire à Gojyo d'aller se faire foutre, mais la voix de Goku l'obligea à marquer un temps d'arrêt.

« Dis Sanzo », demanda le singe avec curiosité, « c'est quoi un godemiché ? (3)

-- J'arrive, Gojyo », s'entendit dire Sanzo.

ooo

Gojyo savait qu'il n'était pas le plus vertueux des hommes. Pour sûr, il se comportait en dragueur éhonté, il escroquait l'argent des autres en trichant, tuait régulièrement un nombre incalculable d'autres yokai (4) et, en général, riait en faisant tout ça.

Mais pourtant. Même _lui_ ne méritait pas ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux bordel ? » demanda Sanzo d'une voix autoritaire depuis la porte. Si Gojyo n'avait pas eu le dos tourné face au bonze, il était sûr qu'il aurait vu la lueur meurtrière dans les yeux de l'homme.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Tu peux fermer la porte avant ?

-- Pourquoi ? » demanda Sanzo d'un ton suspicieux.

-- Bon sang, est-ce que tu pourrais pas coopérer juste pour une fois ?

-- Très bien. » Étonnamment, Sanzo fit ce qu'il avait demandé. Peut être que c'était juste par curiosité morbide, ou peut être parce qu'il cherchait une cible pour ses problèmes de gestion de la colère.

« Ben tu vois », dit Gojyo. « J'ai ce problème pour lequel j'ai besoin d'aide.

-- Même moi je ne peux pas guérir la stupidité.

-- Ahah putain. Je suis sérieux.

-- D'accord, c'est bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Gojyo décida qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucun moyen de placer ça de manière élégante ou de façon à sauver les apparences.

Alors il prit une autre profonde inspiration et dit : « J'essayais de m'habiller ce matin et, euh, pendant que je mettais mon pantalon, tu vois, j'ai hum, remonté la braguette et euh, eh ben » Il se retourna, rassemblant ses forces « et je… _melasuiscoincéebordel. _Et j'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'aide, d'accord ? »

Sanzo l'observa, son regard faisant des allers retours entre le visage de Gojyo et l'entrejambe de Gojyo. Puis il tourna les talons. « Bon dieu _non._

-- Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça ! » implora Gojyo ; pour sûr, il y avait un gémissement perceptible dans sa voix, mais à situations désespérées, mesures désespérées. Et si ça ce n'était pas l'une d'entre elles, eh bien… une chose était sûre, il était incapable d'en trouver une autre.

« Pourquoi. Parce que. Non. Bordel.

-- Et la compassion de Bouddha ça te contraint pas ça ? (5)

-- Là », fit Sanzo d'une voix incrédule » , c'était la plus pathétique des tentatives pour me demander de l'aide que j'ai jamais entendue.

-- Quoi, tu crois que j'ai pas essayé moi-même ? » soupira Gojyo abaissant les épaules. « Et puis tu veux pas que je demande à Goku, pas vrai ? »

L'idée le dérangea dès qu'il eut prononcé cette phrase. Apparemment, elle dérangea également Sanzo, assez pour qu'il se retourne et marche vers lui.

« Assieds-toi », dit-il, montrant le lit du doigt.

Gojyo obéit à contrecoeur, grimaçant alors que même ce mouvement tendait fortement sa braguette et sa peau. Sanzo fronça les sourcils : « Maintenant tiens-toi tranquille et laisse-moi regarder.

-- Mais sans déconner », dit Gojyo « Est-ce que tu as déjà fait ça avant ?

-- Me la coincer dans la braguette ou aider les idiots qui l'ont fait ?

-- Euh, la deuxième.

-- Plusieurs fois en fait. Malheureusement ça ne s'est jamais bien terminé. »

Gojyo espéra que c'était là l'idée que Sanzo se faisait d'une blague de mauvais goût, mis à part que Sanzo n'était pas vraiment enclin à faire des blagues.

« C'est booon. De toute façon, hein…

-- Tu sais », lui dit Sanzo avec obligeance, « peut être qu'en fait si tu avais décidé de mettre des sous-vêtements ce matin, ça ne te serais pas arrivé. »

Gojyo le regarda d'un air incrédule, avant de lentement se mettre à sourire. « Qu'est-ce que tu disais sur le fait de ne pas porter de sous-vêtements, Sanzo ?

-- Tch. » Sanzo fit un sourire similaire au demi yokai, mis à part que le sien était plus froid en un sens. Il fit rappliquer en quatrième vitesse le peu qu'il restait des instincts de conservation de Gojyo.

« Tu sais, Gojyo », fit le bonze d'une voix suave, « si j'étais toi, je ne commencerais pas à insulter l'homme qui tient ton bien le plus précieux _entre ses mains_. »

Gojyo déglutit avec nervosité. « Putain. Désolé. » Toutefois, il devait bien l'admettre, la pensée soudaine de Sanzo ne portant pas de sous-vêtements -- chose que, ils le savaient tous, il faisait -- était vachement excitante. (6)

« Gojyo ?

-- Ouais ? »

Sanzo leva les yeux, des yeux violets, aussi froids que les glaces du pôle. « Tu ferais mieux de ne pas trouver ça agréable. Parce que si tu le fais, je te garantis que ta bite coincée dans ta braguette sera le _dernier _de tes problèmes.

-- Putain, mais est-ce que j'ai l'air de prendre mon pied, espèce de connard ?

-- Très bien. » Sanzo lui fit un sourire narquois dénué d'humour. « A trois. »

Gojyo secoua la tête sans un mot. Il adressa une prière à n'importe quel dieu, déesse ou divinité hermaphrodite dans les parages, afin que ça ne se termine pas en une de ces tragédies dans laquelle il resterait comme une curiosité sans queue, et si quelqu'un avait envie de se suicider, son ami lui taperait simplement sur l'épaule et lui montrerait Gojyo du doigt, et dirait : _regarde, ta vie pourrait être tellement pire_, et alors ce suicidé potentiel suffoquerait d'écoeurement et d'horreur, et lâcherait le couteau ou reculerait du bord du toit de l'immeuble ou…

« Prêt ? » demanda Sanzo, sa voix calme interrompant les pensées de plus en plus paniquées de Gojyo.

-- Attends », fit-il en haletant, saisissant le poignet de Sanzo avec sa main.

-- Quoi _encore _?

-- Sanzo », dit-il avec sérieux. « Si tout ça, tu vois, se terminait pas bien… Je veux que tu me tues.

-- Oh pour l'amour de Dieu », siffla Sanzo. « Un. »

Gojyo ferma les yeux.

« Deux. »

Il regretta de ne pas avoir pu rédiger un testament. De cette façon il aurait pu laisser quelque chose à Hakkai. En plus de son cadavre émasculé.

« Trois… »

« _OhputaindebordelSanzo_. » Gojyo ignorait que ses cordes vocales pouvaient produire un cri aussi aigu.

Une douleur chauffée à blanc le traversa, aveuglante et soudaine ; d'une certaine façon c'était comme la douleur, pensa-t-il distraitement, qu'il aurait ressentie si quelqu'un le poignardait à plusieurs reprises en plein cœur avec un couteau émoussé. A part qu'elle était plus traumatisante émotionnellement, et qu'elle était localisée entre ses jambes.

« Ohputainohputainohputain. » Il ouvrit les yeux. « C'est fini ?

-- Oui », répondit Sanzo d'un ton cinglant. « Il n'y a qu'une petite coupure, crétin. »

Gojyo poussa un soupir de soulagement. Au moins il avait toujours des sensations dans cette partie. _Loués soient les dieux pour les petits miracles._

« Eh, merci, Sanzo… » commença-t-il, se démenant pour articuler de quoi exprimer sa reconnaissance. Mais Sanzo ne l'écoutait pas ; à la place, son regard était fixé sur la porte.

Où se tenait Hakkai. Regardant Gojyo avec son pantalon baissé, et Sanzo à genoux devant lui, son visage un peu top près de la zone la plus _privée _(7)de l'anatomie de Gojyo.

Gojyo se demanda combien il y avait de balles dans le pistolet de Sanzo, et si Sanzo accepterait de partager.

« Eh bien », finit par dire Hakkai, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres, petit, dangereux, « c'est assurément… _intéressant_.

-- C'est pas ce que ça a l'air d'être », lâcha Gojyo à toute allure. « Je me suis coincé dans ma braguette et Sanzo était, euh, en train de m'aider. »

Hakkai n'avait pas l'air particulièrement convaincu. Malgré le sentiment grandissant que quelque chose de terrible se préparait, Gojyo ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, il venait de hurler le nom de Sanzo et maintenant il haletait, le visage tout rouge, dans une position compromettante et qui évoquant indubitablement quelque chose de sexuel.

« Au revoir », dit Sanzo en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il frôla Hakkai, ignorant Gojyo que le regardait fixement avec des yeux écarquillés.

Le salaud claqua même la porte derrière lui.

Il y eut un moment de silence, tandis que Gojyo se demandait s'il allait se jeter à travers la fenêtre. Sûrement qu'on pouvait survivre à une chute de sept étages…

« Ça va, Gojyo » , fit Hakkai d'un ton apaisant. Il marcha jusqu'au lit et s'accroupit à côté du demi yokai. « Maintenant laisse-moi regarder. »

Gojyo ordonna à son corps de bouger, bon sang, mais ses membres étaient paralysés. Il déglutit péniblement tandis que les doigts de Hakkai se saisissait de lui, la lumière de son _ki _l'enveloppant déjà dans une douce lueur verte.

« Tu sais, Hakkai », dit-il d'un air désespéré, « on pourra plus vraiment baiser si tu fais quelque chose à ma queue.

-- Oh, Gojyo », fit Hakkai en riant un peu. « Je vais seulement te soigner. Et du reste », ajouta-t-il d'une voix songeuse, « techniquement parlant, avec la position que tu tends à adopter la plupart du temps, on pourrait _encore _baiser sans une certaine partie de ton anatomie. Techniquement parlant. » Son sourire aimable ne bougea pas. « Maintenant ferme les yeux. »

Si elle n'avait pas été un folle qui avait détruit son enfance et qui avait essayé de le tuer en l'étranglant de ses propres mains, Gojyo était certain qu'il aurait appelé sa mère en pleurant comme un petit garçon.

ooo

NdT: (j'ai toujours rêvé d'écrire ça)

(1) Je l'ai lue, et c'est vrai qu'elle est pas gaie, la fic précédente, une horrible deathfic… TT

(2) argl! Pourquoi il met pas de la mayo tant qu'il y est

(3) c'est désespérant de voir que les mots comme ça, j'ai même pas besoin de les chercher dans le dico!

(4) le texte en VO dit « démons » mais ça fait bizarre

(5) ces deux lignes sont plutôt loin du texte, vu que je vois pas du tout comment mettre ça en français

(6) je vous dis pas comme j'ai galèré pour trouver ce passage! (« the thought of Sanzo going commando… »)… eh ben heureusement qu'il y a wikipédia

(7) je voulais mettre « intime » mais je me suis dit que « privée » ça faisait plus comme si Hakkai s'en estimait le propriétaire…

ooo

Si vous avez des commentaires constructifs à faire, je les transmettrai à Eris-frost


End file.
